


Din Djarin Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my DIn Djarin imagines, oneshots and prompts requested via my Tumblr account
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“You in the beskar.” The man said across the bar. Din stared ahead, at you. You thought. With the mask on you couldn’t exactly tell.

You’d stopped to eat and plan what needed to be stocked next for the ship. Food was low and the ship’s damage was being fixed as you gathered supplies and ate. “That man over there wants you.” You said casually as you leant forward to scoop the last of your food into your mouth, out of the wooden bowl. Din didn’t say anything as the man approached and knocked on his helmet. Your eyes went wide as you looked at Din who turned only slightly so he was looking at you directly.  
“You think if maybe we ignore him, he'll go away?” He asked and you shrugged, picking up your drink and downing the last of it. Din seemed to take it as his queue that you were finished. He reached out to grab at the man who was trying to get his attention. The man was flipped and smashed into a table. You tipped your cup up to finish your drink as several blaster sounds echoed through the building.  
“We should go.” Din said as you set your cup down. He set a few credits on the table and you followed him out of the building.  
“You know. I’ve been thinking. You definitely have to stop leaving that green thing on the ship alone. You don’t know what it is!” You said as he led the way to the store he was picking up the food supplies from.  
“Why? It’s a kid. What harm could it do?”  
“It literally touches everything it can reach. You left it unsupervised.” You pointed out and he sighed.  
“Well maybe next time you should stay with the kid.” He said. You could hear a brush of amusement to his voice.  
“Wait! That isn’t what I meant!” You called after him as he went on a head and pushed through the crowd.


	2. Prompt

You sighed as the ship finished lurching and spinning. As it steadied out again you took a deep breath to calm yourself as your heart pounded.  
“We’re not going to get through.” You said again. Din turned to look at you for a moment before turning back to look at the stream of ships flying head.

“We’ll be fine. I don’t see why we won't get through.” He said calmly.  
“Maybe because of your specific reputation as a gun slinging mandalorian?” You suggested. Then you held up Grogu who had insisted on sitting in your lap and had thrown up his hands and squealed with delight every time Din had taken a sharp turn or span the ship. “Also you know this guy.”  
“What about your reputation?” Din asked and you frowned as he glanced back again. This time he chuckled slightly.  
“Reputation? I have a reputation?” You asked and sounded nervous. This time Din really did laugh before focusing entirely on navigating through the ships. Once he’d managed to get away he let the ship plot it’s route and turned in his chair.  
“You think you don’t have a reputation? You crashed a hovercraft into a clone trooper pit stop. You’re as wanted as I am.” He passed you and you watched him climb down into the belly of the ship. Grogu looked at you and cooed before climbing down after him.  
“But that doesn’t mean that I have a reputation like you! That was an accident!” You complained as you hurried after them.  
“I don’t think that matters to them.” Din said from somewhere deep in the ship.


End file.
